


Tend

by GingerEl



Series: Ink and Feather [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Nyx is probably imagining it but by the time they get home Ignis’ fever burns hotter than before.“Come on babe,” Nyx says softly letting Ignis get his feet underneath him slowly.“Sorry,” Ignis says, voice hoarse.“Apology un-accepted,” Nyx says, “Nothing to be sorry for.”“Be right as rain in a minute,” Ignis mumbles.“Of course you will,” Nyx humours him.Alternatively: Ignis gets sick so Nyx - and everyone else - steps up to take care of him.Written for FFXV Rare Pair Week 2021 | Day 5 - Getting sick/caring for sick partner + Apology (Un)accepted + Wearing the other’s clothes
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Series: Ink and Feather [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661995
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Tend

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I’ve said this before but don’t take medical advice from me, please and thank you. 
> 
> If you’re here as an Ink and Feather reader 1. This is set after the end of Saturation/Exposure but before the final bit of Unexpected.  
> 2\. The third part of Gladio and Prompto’s story will start being posted this month.

Iggy’s late.

He was always going to _be_ late, but the clock's number is larger than Nyx had ever anticipated without him getting to see his boyfriend.

Puttering to the kitchen he measures out two mugs of milk and pours them into a pan on the stove, lighting the burner and turning it on low so it can slowly steam.

It had been hard to make Ignis give up his late evening coffee but eventually Nyx had found the exact blend of rich cocoa and spices to appease his taste buds enough he'd willingly go without.

 _Finally_ a key turns in the front door and Nyx turns away from the stove to rush into the entryway.

“Igs!” Nyx says in surprise, “What _happened_?”

Nyx turns back around, rushing for the bathroom to grab a couple of towels - warm ones right off the heated towel rack.

“They called my car in for a routine service,” Ignis says when Nyx has him in his sights again. Slowly he peels off his coat, heavy and cumbersome with the weight of rain.

“They found a leak,” Ignis goes on, “Or _something_.”

“You should have called for a ride,” Nyx says. He helps Ignis pull his wet suit jacket free and then starts unbuttoning his shirt for him, pressing the smaller towel into Ignis’ hands so he can start to dry his hair.

“I wasn’t raining when I left,” Ignis sighs, “I quite fancied the walk, after being cooped up all day.”

Nyx shakes his head and gives Ignis a kiss on the end of his _frozen_ nose, earning a smile as he wraps the large bath sheet over Ignis’ shoulders.

“Here,” Nyx says chafing his hands up Ignis’ arms, “You okay? Midnight drenching not withstanding.”

“Tired,” Ignis admits, “Cold.”

“Want me to run you a bath?”

Ignis yawns and says, “A shower will suffice.”

“I’ll put your stuff in the wash,” Nyx offers and when Ignis shakes his head to argue Nyx kisses him again before the words can form. Ignis leans into it eagerly, following after Nyx as he pulls away, “Go have a shower, I’ll finish up the cocoa.”

 _That_ earns him a smile and Ignis pushes up on his toes to drop a fleeting kiss to the corner of his mouth, a silent thank you Nyx feels all the way down to his soul.

“I’ll be five minutes,” Ignis murmurs.

“Perfect,” Nyx says, “That’s _exactly_ how long I need.”

Ignis reappears from the bathroom in Nyx’s favourite plaid sleep pants _and_ hoodie, still zipping it up over his bare chest as he walks.

“Sit down,” Nyx calls before Ignis can walk clear past the couch. Nyx grates just a _little_ fresh nutmeg onto the surface of the cocoa and scoops them up, joining Ignis on the couch before he can even fully settle down.

“You wanna borrow my socks too?” Nyx teases.

“Too tired for socks,” Ignis says, “Maybe tomorrow.”

He hadn’t even bothered to put his glasses on so Nyx buys it. Ignis cups his hands around his mug when it’s given to him, raising it beneath his nose to inhale the sweet scent deeply. A soft little sigh escapes him and he takes a large swallow, sinking back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Ignis _looks_ tired, a little flushed and - Nyx leans a little closer to look - _sweaty_ across his hairline.

Mug in one hand Nyx reaches out with the back of his fingers to test Ignis’ forehead. He’s _warm_ , not alarmingly so and _maybe_ it could be left over from his shower but Nyx has a gut feeling that it’s _not_. And Nyx’s gut is almost never wrong - just that _one_ time actually but Luche had everyone fooled so Nyx gives himself a pass.

“You feeling okay?” Nyx says.

“Hmm? Fine,” Ignis says. He cracks one eye open and peers at Nyx sleepily, “Don’t let me fall asleep on the couch.”

Nyx drinks his cocoa as fast as he can without burning himself and gets Ignis properly situated in his arms so they’ll be comfortable when Nyx _absolutely_ lets Ignis fall asleep on the couch.

\- - -

Two days later the good morning kiss Nyx presses between Ignis’ eyebrows almost burns his lips.

“You’re hot,” Nyx says pulling back in surprise.

“Thank you dear,” Ignis says and it sounds almost like a sigh. With none of his usual cool wit he adds, “Normally your compliments are more creative but I thank you all the same.”

Nyx wouldn’t be in the mood to humour him even the dip in his personality wasn’t a cause for further alarm.

“ _Temperature_ hot,” Nyx says, “Maybe you should stay home from work.”

Ignis rolls his eyes, “I’m fine.”

“ _Ignis_ , please,” Nyx says, “I’ll get someone to cover me and I’ll stay home to take care of you.”

Nyx knows its the wrong thing to say before he’s finished saying it. Ignis’ spine snaps ramrod straight before his very eyes and the gaze that is normally so warm and _open_ with him first thing in the morning is suddenly _distant_ if not outright cold.

“I hardly need you to _take care of me_ ,” Ignis snaps.

Nyx raises his hands in placation, “I know Iggy. I didn’t mean it like that I’m just - I just worry.”

Ignis’ expression softens a fraction.

“Because I love you,” Nyx reminds him.

“I know, love,” Ignis says, “I know.”

\- - -

Nyx isn’t usually so _attentive_ during the day.

Actually he _is_ , but usually he manages to be a bit more subtle about it, detouring through whatever floor he knows Ignis will be be on when he’s trading guard spots. The aim is to simply catch a glimpse of him or - if he’s really lucky - brush the back of their hands together to remind Ignis that he’s being thought about. Constantly.

But right now, frankly, Nyx is being a _nag_ and he knows it.

It doesn’t matter how often he’d teased Ignis for being hyper aware of Noct’s plans at all times or his habit for texting once an hour when he’s alone with Prompto just to check that _everything_ _is okay_. Today _he’s_ texting every thirty minutes and when Ignis' reply takes more than a handful of minutes to come through Nyx starts pacing, anxious and concerned until the response eventually arrives.

They’re short and clipped - Ignis is _busy_ despite the fact he’s running a fever - but the fact he’s still humouring Nyx in this way says more than the Glaive is able to put in to words.

Nyx doesn’t even think Ignis is being stubborn at this point. Well, he _is_ , but he honestly just thinks Ignis truly convinced this is no more than a _passing cold_ , that despite his attentiveness to everyone else’s good health he just can’t identify a lack thereof in himself.

It’s been a _week_ now. A week of Ignis running a low fever and having almost no appetite - Nyx might even get sick himself at this rate. He can’t handle this sort of extended, non-combative stress.

A message had come through not that long a go, a short _Yes, dear_ followed by a longer message explaining he was about to enter a meeting but promising to message as soon as it’s over. Letting Nyx know he's only doing it because it seems to be what it takes to _set your mind at ease, love_.

Honestly Nyx was so pleased by the increase in message length - that had to be a sign he was improving, surely - that he was _barely_ bothered by the fact he’d been out of contact for over an hour now. Sure, he _might_ be considering a walk down the hallway holding the chamber he’s in. Maybe just a quick jaunt during his break if they've still not adjourned.

His phone rings.

Not a silent buzz of a personal message but the loud almost arrhythmic tune that overrides his settings to be _heard_ no matter what.

 _Noctis_.

Nyx gets the phone to his ear as fast as he can. Noctis is _supposed_ to be in the meeting with Ignis but if he’s snuck out - snuck out and gotten in trouble somehow - then Nyx needs to assess and control the situation as soon as possible.

“Your Highness,” Nyx says, “What’s the problem?”

“ _It’s Iggy_ ,” Noct says and the tremble in his voice is more than just a little noticeable, “ _He collapsed_.”

Hanging up on the Prince of Lucis is probably a offence worthy of termination. Abandoning his post on an external entrance might be too, it’ll certainly be a blemish on his record if nothing else.

Nyx doesn’t care.

Nyx doesn’t remember how he got back inside but his chest is heaving from the exertion of taking the stairs two at a time when he shoves open the door to the council chamber.

The room is is almost empty. Vacated by all but the King and Shield, their children, a _medic_ and -

Ignis.

Ignis on the floor.

Ignis half in the lap of his monarch.

Nyx freezes halfway between the door and his boyfriend, rooted to the spot at the sight of something he never could have anticipated seeing.

Regis gently presses the back of his fingers to Ignis’ forehead and Nyx’s boyfriend doesn’t so much as twitch. The only person in the room moving other than Regis and the medic is Noctis, all but rocking back and forth on his heels almost bristling with nervous energy.

“Dangerously high?” Regis murmurs.

The medic shakes her head and Nyx breathes again.

“Blood sugar is dangerously low,” she says, “Has he been eating?”

Four sets of eyes swing around on Nyx.

“I – not enough,” Nyx admits. Ignis _says_ he’s been eating at work and Nyx has seen him pick at food at home. They’d had _dinner_ together at least but Nyx had been so worried about making him rest he can’t remember if he’d stopped long enough to make sure Ignis had eaten _enough._

The medic nods, like this doesn’t affect her either way.

Regis gently pushes back some of Ignis’ hair and asks, “Does he need to go to the hospital?”

There’s something so _tender_ in Regis’ expression and the steady way his hands stroke against Ignis’ hair that screams of familiarity. Nyx suspects it’s been a long time since the King has been able to dote on Ignis like this but there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s certainly not the first time.

“Only if there’s no one to care for him,” the medic says.

“ _I_ can take care of him,” Nyx says immediately. Nyx _needs_ to take care of them.

Regis looks up at him for a long moment and Nyx ducks his head a little, murmuring respectively, “Your Majesty.”

The King half smiles, the ghost of his son across his face and nods, returning his attention to Ignis.

“I think it’s just a bad flu,” the medic says, “Rest, fluid, food as soon as he’s able. Electrolytes for now.”

“Thank you for your prompt assistance,” Regis tells her warmly and she flushes a little before starting to pack up her things.

Ignis stirs on the ground and Regis immediately focuses on him again, making a soft hushing sound like Ignis is nothing more than a shy child.

“Sire?” Ignis murmurs and his hands reach for glasses that someone must have removed from his face, “Where - why are we on the floor?”

“You passed out, son,” the King says, “You’ve been neglecting to take care of yourself it seems.”

Ignis blinks and Regis smiles down at him. There’s just enough reprimand in Regis’ tone to stop Ignis from arguing Nyx knows, just the little hint of disappointment that Nyx knows will be the only reason Ignis bothers to change his behaviour in this matter.

“How long has you been feeling sick?”

“It’s nothing. Barely a -”

“Early last week, Your Majesty,” Nyx answers, unable to bear the idea of Ignis playing it down even _now_ when his own body had failed him.

Regis nods again and with an air of finality decrees, “Ulric if you could be so kind as take Ignis home and stay with him to aid in his recovery I would greatly appreciate it. We won’t require either of you again until Monday.”

 _Monday_.

It’s only Wednesday now. Regis is really sending Ignis home for _five_ days.

“Yes, sir,” Nyx says.

“Sire, that’s hardly -”

Regis pets his hair back once more and Ignis’ mouth snaps shut.

“I insist Ignis, please.”

Ignis is so sick he’s flat on his back in his pressed suit with a fever burning visibly hot and yet Nyx is pretty sure that _I insist_ is the only reason his boyfriend allows him to help him up to his feet and support his weight rather than struggling through on his own.

“Text me when Iggy’s ready to eat,” Noctis says suddenly as they turn to leave, “And I’ll order you take out.”

Nyx is surprised but he simply nods his agreement. Noctis still looks so shaken, and maybe rightly so, seeing his unbreakable Ignis taken down in such a way. _Nyx_ is shaken up and he hadn’t had to watch Ignis actually fall.

Nyx understands Noct’s drive to do _something_ because he can feel it himself and even though it would be much more satisfying to nourish Ignis with something made by his own hands he allows this, allows Noctis this one of act of care that won’t chafe on Ignis’ sensibilities.

Ignis is _burning_ hot against his side and only when Nyx has him comfortably situated in the car to drive home does he dare to press a gentle kiss against his mouth and whisper, “You scared the shit out of me.”

Ignis’ hands fist in the arms of his jacket, weak as a kitten but sentiment strong enough for Nyx to obey and stay _exactly_ where he is.

“Have to keep you on your toes somehow, love.”

-

Nyx _might be_ imagining it but by the time they get home Ignis feels even warmer. Maybe it’s the fact that Ignis dozes in the car, which he never does, and allows himself to be _carried_ into the elevator that sets his nerves on edge. Ignis was hot before, scorchingly so, but now the forehead resting against his neck is almost _painful_ in the intensity of its warmth.

“Come on babe,” Nyx says softly letting Ignis get his feet underneath him slowly.

“Sorry,” Ignis says, voice hoarse.

“Apology un-accepted,” Nyx says, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Be right as rain in a minute,” Ignis mumbles.

“Of course you will,” Nyx humours him.

Ignis flags against his side but Nyx manages to support him well enough with one arm to get the button pressed for their floor.

Instinct tells him that he should get Ignis in the shower but he’s too weak limbed to stand under his own willpower and instinct _also_ tells Nyx that setting Ignis in a lukewarm bath is _not_ right. He compromises by stripping Ignis down to his boxers and wiping the sweat from his body with a series of cool flannels.

Ignis seems mostly unconscious through all of this and Nyx is half pleased that Ignis may not remember this, that he won’t have to suffer through the self-imposed shame of having been given what amounts to a _sponge bath_ in his own bed.

Deep sleep finds Ignis before Nyx is completely done and its a fully unconscious man that Nyx bundles beneath light blankets and leaves in a dark room with a light kiss on the forehead.

The tap on the front door is so soft that Nyx almost doesn’t hear it. In fact he’s so convinced he imagined it that he opens the door only halfway at first, frowning until he spies Prompto hovering nervously with a bag from the local pharmacy in one hand and a bulging bag from a convenience store in the other.

“Prom, hey - sorry I can’t -”

“Iggy’s sick, I know,” Prompto says, “Gladio text me and I only had a seminar this afternoon so I ditched to grab medicine and stuff.”

Nyx feels his shoulders relax, sinking down an inch away from his ears. Stepping back from the door he pulls it wide and invites Prompto inside. The Ignis that lives in his head wants to tell Prompto that he _shouldn't_ have ditched class but he pushes him down out of the way.

“Thanks, kid,” he says, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto murmurs batting his hand away.

Prompto makes his way into the kitchen lifting both bags up onto the counter and unpacking them for Nyx to see.

“Standard flu meds and one of those snap to activate ice-packs you could wrap in a flannel and leave on his head or something,” Prompto rambles, shrugging a little awkwardly, “And a whole case of sports drinks - I got the lemon kind because I figured Iggy wouldn’t drink _blue_ flavour.”

“Good guess,” Nyx says smiling despite his concern for the man asleep in the other room.

“Um, so I got those fancy pitta chips he likes in case his appetite comes back but also just some salted crackers that should be easy to eat.”

“He’ll love them, thanks.”

“I _also_ got him one of the limited edition vanilla Ebony, _but_ that's a treat for when he's feeling better,” Prompto finishes.

Prompto surveys his offerings and turns around to face Nyx again. He looks _devastated_.

“What’s the matter?”

“He’s gonna be okay?” Prompto asks.

“Of course,” Nyx says, “Everyone gets sick sometimes, even Iggy.”

“Right,” Prompto says. He chews on his bottom lip then looks up at Nyx from under his lashes, “And he’s asleep?”

Nyx nods, “He needs it.”

Prompto sighs.

“I kinda just wanted to give him a hug,” he admits.

Nyx smiles and spreads his arms wide, “Well come give it to me and I’ll make sure he gets it later.”

Prompto hits his chest so hard in knocks some of the air from Nyx’s lungs but it makes him feel a thousand times better than he did an hour ago when he first saw Ignis lying prone on the ground in Regis’ lap.

“Thanks buddy,” Nyx murmurs into Prompto’s hair.

-

Ignis sleeps for an entire day.

Nyx sleeps with him on the bed but lays atop the duvet with one of their blankets pulled over him. Ignis reaches for him in his sleep and Nyx goes willingly, arm wrapped over the mound of blankets.

He’s _cold_ when he finally wakes, shivering for warmth and Nyx flies from the bed to grab every warm item of clothing in the apartment wrapping Ignis up in his own sleep pants and a Kingsglaive hoody. He even goes so far as to pull _two_ pairs of the socks he’d teased Ignis about the week before over his icy cold toes.

Ignis stays in bed, belligerent but without the energy to really fight him and Nyx feeds him the cold medicine and sports drinks until Ignis is well enough to sit up by himself. Nyx fetches a bowl of hot broth and a packet of the crackers Prompto had bought over, carrying them into the room with a flourish and a smile.

Ignis draws the line at Nyx feeding him, apparently.

“I can hold a spoon,” he rasps, hand outstretched.

Nyx stares at the hand for _perhaps_ too long but it doesn’t tremble so Nyx begrudgingly places the spoon in Ignis’ hand and moves to sit beside his boyfriend.

“This is good,” Ignis says after a few mouthfuls. Nyx unwraps the crackers and pushes a few of them onto the lap tray holding Ignis’ food.

“I made it from the base you froze last month,” Nyx says, “Added some more herbs and a little chicken. When you’re feeling better I’ll turn it into chicken-noodle.”

Ignis sighs, “ _That_ sounds nice.”

-

On Saturday Nyx lets Ignis migrate out to the living room.

Well, he doesn’t _let_ so much as he pops out for some much needed groceries and comes back to find Ignis on the couch with a book on his lap and a movie playing low on the television.

“You showered,” Nyx accuses, taking in his damp hair and pink skin.

“I sorely needed it,” Ignis says, “I sat down for most of it. If it makes you feel better.”

“It does actually,” Nyx admits, detouring to lean over the back of the couch to kiss Ignis’ head before going to unpack his shopping.

“You’re feeling okay?” Nyx checks, calling from behind the open fridge door.

“Well enough that I felt _bored_ ,”Ignis says, “Which I think is _technically_ a good sign.”

“It _is_ ,” Nyx agrees. Ignis hasn’t been _aware_ enough to be much of anything really.

Nyx has _missed_ him.

-

“You’re ridiculous,” Ignis sighs.

“No,” Nyx says firmly.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Ignis enthuses.

Nyx shakes his head and Ignis rolls over in a huff. Shifting forward on the mattress Nyx presses himself against Ignis’ spine, revelling in the _completely_ normal warmth of Ignis’ skin. He’s not pushed away but Ignis _does_ huff again.

“You’re a cruel man,” Ignis says, “It’s been over a week, I thought you’d be more receptive.”

Nyx chuckles, splaying his hand against Ignis’ chest to hold him tight.

“Tell you what,” Nyx offers, “If you feel fine when you get back from work tomorrow I _promise_ to let you finish taking off my pants.”

Ignis sighs, “Fine.”

“I’m glad you’re better, Iggy,” Nyx says.

Wiggling back over Ignis presses his forehead against Nyx’s chest.

“Were you _very_ worried?” Ignis asks.

“You were _very_ sick,” Nyx responds and he squeezes Ignis a little desperately, “So yes.”

“Thank you for looking after me,” Ignis says, lips pressing against his skin.

“Thank you for letting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) and [tumblr](https://gingerel.tumblr.com/). Though I barely know what I'm doing on each.


End file.
